


【杰森个人向】Don't touch it！

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [12]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: 注意：毒液小可爱入场啦除了加入毒液这个角色外，不参加漫威的世界观。sum：如果杰森在那间仓库，得到了外星生物的“救助”会怎么样？已经写完了。
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

【杰森个人向】Don't touch it！

注意：毒液小可爱入场啦

除了加入毒液这个角色外，不参加漫威的世界观。

sum：如果杰森在那间仓库，得到了外星生物的“救助”会怎么样？

已经写完了。

下 

点上面那个就行。

1.

他差点就死了。

爆炸和混乱轰炸着他的耳膜，不止如此，还有连续不断的尖叫。

那真的是太吵了，除了吵以外就是疼，他的每一寸骨头都在极力想要加入那些尖叫里，对，还有热，他的每一寸皮肤都烫的像被开水浇过了一般，疼，烫，尖叫……无止境的尖叫。

“别叫了！”

一个声音突然大声的说。

奇怪的是，其他声音那么吵，但这个声音却清晰的就像是在他脑子里放出来一样。

他被这个声音吸引了注意力，与那些折磨他脑子的东西相比，这个声音要听起来更让人好受的多。

“我们得离开这里！”

那个声音提高了音量，他的眼前突然出现一团亮光，然后亮到让他又低下了头，不，不只是亮，不只是光，还有火，尽管他只恢复了几秒视觉，但他良好的本能还是让他知道自己到底在哪。

女人，尖笑，爆炸在他的脑海里跳起了舞，现在，不止这些在折磨他了。

“我们得离开，孩子！”

那个声音又提高了音量，将他从这些灾难中勾了出来，而他的身体自己开始了移动，相较于他所经受的操蛋的一切，这已经是他不会在意的事了。

他破碎的身体被不可思议的力量操纵着，微微的蹲了下来，然后……

高高的跃起。

上一秒他还在地面上，下一秒，天空就近在咫尺。

他没被控制的头部控制不住的往下看，模型屋大小的房屋就在他脚下，然后就在他的注视下，迸溅开来，化为了四分五裂的碎渣。

如果他还在里面的话，那他就是这样的下场了。

“我想，你该说，谢谢。”

那个声音这么说。

在那个声音响起来的时候，他们已经开始坠落。

是的，是他们。

他的理智回来了，他已经足够确定一件事。

“好吧，我会好好谢谢你。”

他对脑子里的那个声音这么说，意外的，从死亡中逃离的他并没有十足的喜悦，哈，他已经经历了非常操蛋的一天，哈，杰森陶德，伟大的二代罗宾，彻底的失败者，母亲抛弃了他，而他连罗宾都当不好，小丑也许是对的，他不配他得到的一切。

“哈，一个loser，”那个脑子里的声音这么说，它听起来很高兴，也许是因为他如此悲惨，惨到让人好笑？“不，为什么你要这么说自己？地球人是这样一种奇怪的生物吗，别人怎么对你，和你怎样有什么关系？”

他以他难以想象的轻巧力道落回了地面，体会了一把毫无预兆的高空蹦极的杰森本能性的往下看，黑色的无机质粘液正从他体内渗出体外，更多的则在外面形成了一小滩沼泽，是这些，接住了他。

这可真酷。

杰森想。

“是的，毒液很酷。”

那个声音在他脑子里笑着说，不知是他的脑组织被其他东西占据的关系，他完全可以通过这个声音联想到这个不知名生物露出微笑的表情，哈，从那些流出他体内的东西来看，可能笑的还挺可怕。

“毒液才不可怕。”

这次，那声音听起来有点委屈，是的，委屈。

“好吧，你不可怕，”杰森勉为其难的说，他甚至是露出了一个微笑，“毒液是最棒的。”

看起来，他的夸奖起了点作用。

那些已经逐渐收回他体内的黑色粘液停止了“回去”的趋势，反而是又涌了出来。

更多的粘液在他眼前扭曲旋转，然后……

一个黑色的有着卡通一般倒三角形的眼睛，躯体却极为壮硕的奇怪软体生物，张大了它那满是尖牙的嘴，对他露出一个极为得意的笑来。

“hello，Jason.”

毒液用那堪比蝙蝠侠据说是砂纸一般的嗓音这么说，在他这么说话的时候，那三角形一般的眼睛很是人性化的往上扬了扬，暗红色的舌头在空中如蛇一般扭动，看起来……有点恶心。

你是在期待什么吗？

杰森嘿嘿的笑了两声，哈，身为罗宾，他可见的多了奇奇怪怪的生物，就说哥谭，比毒液要奇怪的生物最起码还有一个杀手鳄。

“hello，venom，”杰森最终这么说，“you are so cool！”

杰森和这个叫作毒液的外星生物一起笑了起来，杰森笑的十分用力，哈，可能他还不止在笑，他的眼睛热的像烙铁，他的喉咙干的像沙漠。

“你快要脱水了，”毒液不满的向他抱怨道，“毒液讨厌失水。”

抱歉。

鉴于他的喉咙和眼睛已经没办法起作用，他只能在脑子里向对方道歉了。

“杰森？”

另一个声音响了起来，哈，听起来像蝙蝠侠。

“你说的蝙蝠侠，是不是有着尖尖的耳朵？”

毒液问。

那可不是耳朵，那是制服的一部分，蝙蝠侠打扮成蝙蝠可是哥谭的传统。

“哦，哥谭的传统，”毒液嘲讽的说道，“这个传统拿着一块蝙蝠飞镖，看起来想要给毒液来一下。”

哈？

杰森赶忙睁开了眼睛，并且刚好目击他的“室友”如何灵活的躲过蝙蝠镖的场景。

而蝙蝠侠维持着投掷的姿势，沉着下巴，阴沉着脸望着他。

完蛋了。

2.

杰森又回到了他的家里。

阿福在布鲁斯一下车就拉着他往操作台跑后制止了布鲁斯，并且拿来了一条毯子罩住了他，他低下头才发现自己的罗宾制服已经基本碎成了碎渣，如果他穿着这身出去的话，也许会被其他人误会蝙蝠侠又对罗宾做了什么。

“什么叫作蝙蝠侠对罗宾做了什么？”毒液很有求知欲的在他脑子里问。

就是一群无聊的人总怀疑蝙蝠侠对罗宾有不得不说的爱好。

“什么叫作不得不说的爱好？”毒液继续追问。

恩……就是，他们觉得，蝙蝠侠总想上他的罗宾？

“什么是……”

这次，杰森在对方在他脑子里问出那几个字前就制止了毒液发问，而很巧的是，他的发呆时间有点久，已经吸引了蝙蝠侠以及管家侠的注意力，蝙蝠侠和管家侠正担忧的望向他，布鲁斯没有脱下他的装备，正审视着他，或者说……寄居在他身上的生物。

“蝙蝠看起来想要拆了我。”

毒液不满的抱怨道。

哈，如果你真的有固体的形体，并且你不在我身上，蝙蝠侠应该会这么做的。

杰森在脑子里乐观的想。

他深吸了一口气，微微上扬几分嘴角。

“hi，old man.”

他几乎是笑着说。

“I'm alive.”

蝙蝠的面具碎裂了一瞬，他看见蝙蝠侠猛地抿起了嘴角，他往前走了两步，然后停下。

他就知道会这样。

毒液，出来吧。

杰森在脑子里对他的新室友这么说。

如他所愿。

大量的黏性物质从他体内渗出，绝大多数都聚合成为了他看到过的那个巨大的黑色的蠕动的人形，而一小缕依然链接在他身上，就像是纽带。

杰森和毒液一起望向了蝙蝠侠，而阿福大张着嘴。

“HE/I SAVED ME/HIM.”

他和毒液的声音一同响起，他们说完后对视了一眼，然后不约而同的露出微笑。

他们也许会相处的不错。

“他需要被监控！”蝙蝠侠向他吼道，“你不该放任外星生物寄居在你体内，你不知道他会不会伤害你！”

“但没有他，我现在只是一具尸体！”杰森回吼了过去，下一秒他就后悔了，阿福打碎了他的茶杯，而蝙蝠侠愣住了，然后移开了目光，哈，他太擅长搞砸一切了，“我很抱歉，但我……信任他，抱歉，抱歉没有听你的命令。”

他向所有一切道歉，他的无能，他的自私，他的疯狂，以及他如此对关照他的人。

“你不需要道歉，”毒液狠狠的扬起了他的眼睛，他分出了一小缕，从蝙蝠电脑边拿了一张纸巾，然后塞进了杰森手里，“毒液不允许你这么想自己。”

杰森最终被要求回楼上待着，布鲁斯没有看他，也没有过问毒液的去处，在他们经过蝙蝠侠的时候，毒液很人性化的吐了吐舌头，做了一个鬼脸，那鬼脸真的是太怪了，怪到让他都有点哭笑不得。

阿福咳嗽了两声，替杰森打开了他房间的门，只是短短几天没见，老管家看起来老了很多岁。

“我很抱歉，阿福，”杰森扑了上去，给了老管家一个拥抱，而老管家猛地颤了颤，也弯下腰，抱紧了他，“我不会再这么莽撞了。”

“哦，小少爷，”阿福叹息着松开了他，眼中泛着不明显的泪光，“你活着就好。”

他们在互道晚安后，杰森关上了房门，然后，屋子里就只剩下他一个。

他没有洗漱就扑到了他的床上，仰着头往上看，周围一切都是那么熟悉，和他走前一模一样，他没看完的书本还在熟悉的位置，花园里灯依然亮着，为了让晚归的蝙蝠们不至于在黑暗中没什么可看。

他蜷缩了起来，紧紧的抱住自己。

很快，他感到了什么包裹住了他。

“哦，杰森，”毒液几乎整个罩在了他身上，力图把他裹成一个球，而那张可怖的脸近在咫尺，“幼崽不需要履行义务，那是成年体需要做的事。”

可我不是孩子了。

杰森在脑子里抱怨道。

对此，毒液哼了一声，把他的脑袋也裹进了他的身体里。

黑暗涌来，紧接着的是无尽的困意。

他不知什么时候闭上了眼。

一夜。

好梦。

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

上篇的下部分。

注意：小可爱毒液继续上线。

sum：如果杰森在那间仓库，得到外星生物的“救助”会怎样？

上在这里。

上 

已经写完了。

有友情附赠哦。刚刚看的记得下拉。

3.

杰森是被尖叫和争吵叫醒的。

他的脑子还是昏昏沉沉的，他太累了，他这几天经历的事已经抽空了他整个身体，而这些不体贴病患的人正在他耳边吵吵嚷嚷，他好困，安静，让他继续睡……

“你吵到他了！”毒液很是生气的喊道，“杰森需要休息，滚出这个屋子！”

而某只大蓝鸟的声音丝毫不让的响了起来。

“他是我弟弟！”某只经常不在家的大蓝鸟这么喊，丝毫不顾是谁几乎不在家，并且非常在意他继承了罗宾的称号，“你是一个……恩，黑不拉球的鼻涕虫，给我滚出杰森的身体。”

让他安静，毒液。

杰森迷迷糊糊的想到。

我还想睡，我好困，安静，别吵……

“好吧，看在幼崽的份上，”毒液小声的嘟囔着，然后……就真的安静了，过了几秒毒液的声音才再度响起，伴随着凉凉的触感，不知道什么摸了摸他的头，“睡吧，杰森。”

杰森微微的点了点头，重新睡了过去。

毒液松了一口气，望向被整个贴在墙上的某只恩……大蓝鸟？非常不好惹的挑了挑眉。

而某只大蓝鸟看着这个外星生物露出了一个渗人的微笑，很有求生欲的开始……奋力挣扎。

对此，毒液又加了一层粘液，封住了对方的嘴。

“Can we talk？”

毒液伸长了身体，凑到了得知杰森的遭遇赶紧回来的大蓝鸟的身边，笑的极为不好意。

它并没有等他回答，而是将他像提小鸡一样提了起来，他悬空着被提出了门，他们并没有发出一点声音，小鸟依然睡的香甜，丝毫不知道他的大哥就要被人水煮了。

门在身后关上，将一切隔绝开来。

“I’m sure that if you tell a lie ,i will know.”

这太糟糕了。

迪克在内心开始尖叫，觉得自己下一秒就会被对方生吞活剥，他加重了挣扎的力道，但是绝望的是，他的挣扎没有移动对方分毫。

“人类太弱小了，”这个怪物这么说，却将他放了下来，并且撤去了封住他嘴的不明物质，而那身形看起来很恐怖，但意外的并没有……恶意，它伸出像是软泥一般的双臂，然后耸了耸肩，这看起来有点像是杰森，“毒液不想伤害杰森的家人，他很害怕，害怕再度失去你们。”

失去他们。

迪克想起来老管家的话，以及他收到的那份视频，他的继任者就像是一只死去的小鸟一样倒在了地上，他极力挣扎着，无数次，他们在危机关头脱离了险境，但这次，他看见那双蓝色的眼睛在计时器的滴答声中，被彻底的染上绝望。

“他真的是……差点死了吗？”

迪克颤抖着问，他的肺在烧，他在窒息前才想起来呼吸，他见过杰森很多表情，争吵时的怒火，高兴时的得意，被质疑时的愤怒，以及在解救孩子时的耐心……但唯独没有看过这个。

绝望。

那份“礼物”拍的太好，他将杰森的表情全部记录下来，那已经被折磨濒死的男孩凝视着计时器笑了起来，他的眼睛失去了光芒，安静的等待着他的结束。

“他已经死了，”这个生物这么说，迪克猛地抬起头，看向它，但它只是眨了眨眼睛，“但是毒液，在他心脏停跳前，修好了他。”

只有毒液知道，在他找到杰森的时候，他看到的只是一个破碎不堪的，快要冷掉的尸体而已，他几乎被彻底粉碎了，火焰几乎烧到他所有的皮肤，而爆炸产生的碎渣密密麻麻的遍布在男孩身上。

这是个孩子。

尽管一直呆在罐子里，但毒液已经能够分辨出这是名叫人类的生物的幼崽，他马上就要死了，但还没到要死的地步，他还可以救。

这一定是毒液做过最糟糕的决定。

身为一个共生体，毒液最怕的就是噪声和火焰，但男孩所呆的地方两者都具备。

他为什么要救他呢？

在毒液被火焰灼伤，又不断重组，缓慢的往男孩前进的时候，他问自己。

也许是因为。

“we will never fail by the fate.”

他最终，这么对这个不知好歹的对他的小男孩的成年男人这么说。

是的，他们不会被命运轻易打败。

他们想要活下去。

所以他们得活下去。

“老爷。”

阿福放下了咖啡，而蝙蝠侠看着画面上的外星生物，沉默不语。

“也许，我们欠这位先生，一个谢谢。”

对此，蝙蝠侠摘下了耳机。

缓缓的点了点头。

4.

我是在做梦吗？

杰森看了看正忙着给毒液喂巧克力的阿福，又看了看和毒液聊的热火朝天的某位迪克，最后又迟疑的看了看吃着东西还用喉癌嗓和迪克讲他的黑历史的某外星生物，怀疑自己不是睡了一天，而是睡了好几年。

“你醒了，杰森。”毒液望向了他，扬起嘴角，露出一个依然看起来不那么好看的……恩，笑，他的尖牙里巧克力的尸体正无辜的上下翻滚，应该感谢这群人最起码有点常识，在投喂外星生物前，还记得把外包装拆掉，在他这么说的时候，其他几人不约而同的看向他，阿福对他笑了笑，而某位迪克则咧开嘴角，满足的叹了一口气，露出一个……傻了吧唧的笑。

“哦，我的小翅膀~”

大蓝鸟颇为灵活的从沙发上蹦了下来，然后一个助跑就往杰森身上扑，而杰森一脸“天啊他是坏掉了吗”的表情，条件反射的给对方来了一脚。

然后，墙上就多了一个新鲜的，屁股朝外的展示品。

“槽？？？！”

杰森最后一丝睡意被吓没了，那两条被加上墙的腿在可劲儿的扑腾，透过墙的缝隙能够听见大蓝鸟断断续续的声音，从音量来看，应该恩……还活着？

“杰森的身体现在十分的有力量，”毒液自己又捡了一块巧克力，他分出了一点小触手，小心翼翼的剥着外包装，“就像毒液一样。”

“你没有告诉我！”迪克气哼哼的在隔壁喊道，显然，毒液的话他听见了，“你就是想看小翅膀欺负我。”

而对此，毒液。

很是耿直的。

点了点头。

在大蓝鸟嚎了几分钟后，毒液才勉为其难的伸展了过去，将对方从墙上摘了下来，而阿福看了看趴在地上假装痛心的某夜翼，又看了看墙上的洞，露出一个和善的微笑。

夜翼连忙站了起来，站的笔直，仿佛刚刚那个试图让自己弟弟良心发现的人不是他。

“迪克少爷，我想，您可以帮助收拾这个？”

老管家很是友善的建议道。

“好的，我马上就，交给我了。”

求生欲满分的夜翼满口答应，哀怨的看了一眼杰森，又瞪了毒液一眼，就连忙跑了个没影。

对此，杰森没好气的撇了撇嘴。

哈，这就是初代罗宾。

在吓走夜翼后，管家侠又看向了逃脱死亡的二少爷，少年从身体上看已经完全看不出受伤的痕迹了，据毒液先生讲，他的能力可以修复人身上几乎所有损伤，哪怕是心脏受损也可以救，阿福相信毒液先生的确已经对杰森做出了医治，但还是最好去检测一下。

看着老管家担忧的神情，杰森当然明白对方在想什么，也知道该怎么做。

“阿福，”杰森上前一步，放缓神情，像往常一样望着老管家，“我饿了。”

而老管家愣了一秒，然后，舒展了他皱紧的眉。

“我的失误，少爷，”老管家做了个请的姿势，示意杰森跟上，“我不该只满足毒液先生的食欲，应该也顾及到我们的小少爷，也许您已经很饿了。”

如果是平时，杰森估计不会想直接的表示自己的感受。

但是。

他看了一眼对他挤眉弄眼的毒液，说实话，那表情有点好笑的过了头，它在猛点着头，并张大嘴，在他脑子里不停地说，tell your feeling！

好吧，好吧。

他决定满足自己室友的愿望。

他点了点头，然后夸张的摸了摸自己的肚子。

“我太饿了，”他笑着说，“我感觉我可以吃一头牛。”

“你真的可以，”毒液哈哈大笑起来，他展示了自己的嘴能张到多大，“我们可以吃肉，生肉，毒液喜欢吃生肉。”

“好吧，”阿福对此接受良好，已经想好了适合毒液的食谱，“您看，生鱼片怎么样？”

“什么是生鱼片？”毒液又开启了好奇宝宝模式，杰森叹了一口气，在脑子里想象了一条巨大的金枪鱼被钓上来，然后被穿着和服的日本师傅拿刀切成了一块块，“毒液要三文鱼，要整条的，不要切，要新钓的！不要芥末！”

杰森很满意对方没有问其他问题，但他还是为了自己将来考虑，提出了反对。

“三文鱼可以！最起码要切一点，我不想直接抱着鱼啃，那太傻了，”杰森一本正经的提出自己的意见，阿福正看着他们，在他们对视的时候慈爱的向他微笑，“新钓的完全没问题，布鲁斯有一条船，我们可以一起去钓了，然后直接吃。”

他们吵吵闹闹着进了厨房，然后享用了他最好的一餐。

吃完饭后，他被叫到了蝙蝠洞里，蝙蝠侠坐在蝙蝠椅上，但他已经摘了头套。

“谢谢你救了我的儿子，”布鲁斯这么对毒液说，这让杰森有点惊讶，事实上，毒液也很惊讶，他瞪大了眼睛，看向了他，看来对方通过他的脑子知道了能让蝙蝠侠道谢有多难得，他们的惊讶似乎让布鲁斯僵了一瞬，他深吸一口气，但没有停止他的话，“我知道我不是一个好的父亲，我让杰森，不，让其他像杰森一样的孩子陷入危险，我不该随便把他们拖进我的事业里……”

“你错了，”毒液摇了摇脑袋，毫不客气的打断了他，这让杰森佩服对方的勇气，要知道，敢于打断蝙蝠侠的真情流露，很有可能紧接着就是蝙蝠侠的不赞同的目光了，“杰森不需要蝙蝠的愧疚，蝙蝠也不需要愧疚，杰森对自己的选择付出责任，他需要的不是蝙蝠的道歉，更不是蝙蝠对他得到一切的质疑。”

虽然是一个外星生物，但意外的是这个地方看起来最像是人的一个。

“Everything is done，”毒液将杰森重新包裹起来，在包裹的途中，他们变成了一个身高接近两米的怪物，杰森觉得对方并不是想要向蝙蝠们展示他们的实力，而是……想要给他一个拥抱，“we should look forward.”

We should look forward.

杰森在心底重复了这句话。

然后。

他。

释然的。

笑了。

5.

“我决定不当罗宾了。”

杰森在检查后，这么对蝙蝠侠宣布了自己的决定。

阿福看起来要说什么，而迪克则紧张的站了起来，拦在了他和蝙蝠侠中间，似乎很笃定他们会打一架，而他则站在原地，望着蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠也安静的看着他，等着他继续他的话。

“我觉得我需要更多的修炼，也许是到处走走，过过普通人的日子，”杰森在说出这些话的时候，觉得自己好极了，迪克松了一口气，十分恶心的笑着看他，而阿福则用别在胸口的手帕擦了擦眼角，他觉得自己就像是一只被放出笼子的小鸟，“当然，我应该会继续做些惩奸除恶的小事，哈，这点你们可阻止不了我。”

对此，迪克摇了摇头，双手胸前比×，表达自己绝对不会阻止的决心。

好吧，既然都这么说了，那么再说多些也没什么吧？

他望向了迪克，犹豫的张开了嘴，“我很崇拜你，我最幸运的事，就是成为罗宾，我很高兴能继承你的名号。”

他又看向了蝙蝠侠，也许是预感到杰森会看向他一样，蝙蝠侠已经恢复成了布鲁斯，那些阴暗的部分全部退去，恢复成那个和他一起在他最重要的夜晚，和他一起吃汉堡的，那个给他最好时光的人。

“我爱你，布鲁斯，”杰森以他想不到的平静笑容，笑了起来，“谢谢你，给了我一个家。”

身为流浪儿的杰森也曾有一个家，但那个家破碎了，而他千辛万苦所寻找的亲身母亲，则差点……不，将他送去了冥府。

你知道了，杰森。

毒液在他脑子里说。

当然，我记得我的心脏停跳了。

杰森在脑子里得意的讲。

蝙蝠侠给了他最好的一切，带他脱离了黑暗的小巷，在所有人都抛弃他的时候，拯救了他。

尽管他们有很多意见上的不同，但这是无法否认，并且一直会牢记在他心底的事。

他大大的笑了起来。

“I fire you，old man.”

他对他此生最大的荣耀这么说。

而对此。

蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯，他的父亲，纵容的看着他。

然后。

点了点头。

之后，晚饭发展为了小鸟的单飞集会。

某夜翼表示，罗宾会炒蝙蝠侠是传统，身为这个传统的创立者，第一任罗宾一定要好好的奖励一下勇敢的小鸟。

然后，他就在要给杰森一个过分的拥抱的时候，被毒液直接提了起来，踹了屁股，然后丢一边去了。

“别看我，你想这么做，”毒液毫无心理负担的和杰森对视，“毒液会满足杰森的愿望。”

哦。

这场宴会一直持续到了第二天，他们吃完了晚饭又看了两部电影，杰森选的片子。

在他被困意击倒时，他躺在沙发上，迪克正在一边呼呼大睡，一条胳膊横在他身上，像是要罩着他一样；而布鲁斯拿着一条毯子，柔和的看着他，而毒液占据了另一边视野，用轻柔的动作，用那条毯子把他裹成了一个球。

“Good night,Jason.”

他的父亲和他的舍友一起对他这么说。

对此，他扬了扬嘴角。

然后。

在他能感受的爱意里。

沉沉睡去。

他。

安全了。

End。

完了，我写完了。

毒液的那几个选择我选择了罗宾时的杰森，尽量写一个圆满的故事恩。

好吧，恩，让杰森单飞，之后就是红头罩……恩，好吧，黑头罩（捂脸）

总之，恩，这个估计还会继续写，我下次准备写另一种可能，红头罩时期的遇到会怎样。

以上。

有缘再见。

友情附赠：

6.

杰森单飞以后，为自己取了一个新的名号，Red Bat，顾名思义红色蝙蝠。

这点得到了他的室友的激烈反对，某外星生物据理力争，他明明是黑色的，应该叫作Black Bat.

然后他们就颜色之争吵了好一会儿架，杰森力图劝说对方红色是最棒的，简洁大方，还听起来超级酷。

而毒液对此嗤之以鼻，在下一次合体的时候依然保持了他的黑色，并且还颇为讽刺意味的在他们的战服上画了一个巨大的朋克风的蝙蝠。

嗯……没错，合体。

鉴于杰森和毒液的共生关系，出于保护身份以及生命安全的考虑，蝙蝠们和毒液交流了一会儿，最终毒液以外部附体的形式包裹着杰森，嗯……后来出现了点问题，在发现毒液对高分贝噪声以及火焰的不耐受后，改为了杰森穿着全套装备，毒液包裹在他的装备上。

所谓的全套装备，意思就是全副武装，也就是说……理所应当的包括了头，胸，四肢。

所以，当一个黑漆漆的义警戴着一个嗯……黑漆漆的，把脸和脸上面，以及脸后面，全部包进去的面罩，你们能预想到什么事吧？

蝙蝠侠看着阿福放在他桌上的报纸，又抬起头看了看了已经和毒液吵起来的前·二代罗宾，深深的捂了一把脸。

震惊！新任义警Black Hood，是否和Black Mask有关？

“所以我说不要黑色！不要黑色！我才不想和那个黑面具有关系！”杰森抓狂来回走，他已经这样绕了好几个圈了。

“毒液不喜欢红色，毒液是黑色的！”毒液十分固执的坚持自己的观点，在杰森来回走的时候跟着左摇右晃，看起来就像是一只奇怪的风筝，“如果杰森不喜欢，我们可以咬掉黑面具的头，那样杰森就是唯一的黑头罩！”

毒液说的极为跃跃欲试，而杰森可疑的迟疑了一下，看起来有点心动。

最终，干掉黑面具成为唯一的黑面罩的伟大理想被蝙蝠侠和阿福“友好”镇压。

当然，与之一同的是杰森一定要换成红色的意见。

夜翼委婉的表示，据哥谭吃瓜群众的理论，如果他换成红色，那么就是Red Hood，也是红头罩了。

而红头罩，曾是小丑的名号。

而对此，在杰森说什么前，毒液从他体内涌出，包裹住了他。

颇具狂野风格的黑色半金属质战甲简直是帅到爆炸，而胸前是惨白的蝙蝠更是像活着一般，向天空张嘴，仿佛在尖啸。

然后。

它。

变成了红色。

“我们去干掉他，”毒液喉癌一般的声音从盔甲里传了出来，他听起来很是生气，“我们一定可以咬掉小丑的头，那样毒液和杰森就是唯一的红头罩了。”

这个建议十分让人心动。

杰森敷衍性的想，却没有动。

拿到小丑曾经的名号可不比疑似和黑面具有关好上多少。

他看了看紧张兮兮的，觉得他百分百会答应的大蓝鸟，面罩配合他的心意，眯起三角形的眼睛，如果毒液有具象出那张嘴的话，绝对是恐怖片专场。

“算了吧，”杰森最终这么说，他耸了耸肩，在他还这么说的时候，那上扬的三角眼垂了下来，显得很失落，“那个有毒，不能吃，会吃坏肚子。”

他这么说，然后又在心里笑了起来。

最起码现在不行。

夜翼很是无奈的看着那垂下的三角眼又扬了起来，那层共生体组成的战甲兴奋的颤着，以为他看不到似的，露出了杰森的手，然后分出一缕小小的触手，和杰森击了一个掌。

算了，他们高兴就好。

最终嗯，杰森的新义警名号还是被定为了红头罩，虽然这是预料內，但蝙蝠一家还是有点失落，好吧，除了红头罩本人以外、极为失落。

他刚好找到了黑面具的把柄，虽然他只被叫了几天黑头罩，但他还是想要找机会教训黑面具一下。

危，黑面具，危。

在众多子弹间，不似人的全身罩在战甲里的家伙跳到了黑面具面前，那头部的位置，张扬的三角眼很是人性化的扬了起来。

“Hello，”这个新晋的义警用深渊一般的声音这么说，紧接着，在头罩下方，裂开了一张嘴，那条一看就粘液巨多的舌头舔了舔黑面具的面罩，“I am Red Hood.”

至于第二天，蝙蝠们对新一期的黑面罩和红头罩间发生的事已经没有任何看法，而杰森在抱怨着不要舔不干净的东西，却没有停止手上给对方喂冰淇淋的动作。

在不和蝙蝠一起的时候，杰森就住在他附近买的安全屋里，和他的舍友一起看电影，他们一起吃着爆米花，并且偶尔在毒液的为什么时间里，一起讨论剧情。

这下，他每天打招呼的对象又多了一个。

而这个。

真的会，回应他。

“Good morning，Venom.”

杰森顶着一头乱毛迷迷糊糊的刷牙。

“Good morning，Jason.”

某毒液替对方从后面的毛巾架上拿来了毛巾，擦了擦杰森的脸，然后把毛巾放到了杰森头上。

这样的日子不要太爽到爆。

至于某位小跟踪狂，越发认定二代罗宾不是人类，嗯……那已经不是这个故事了。

值得一提的是。

因为毒液救了杰森，所以韦恩家并没有失去一个孩子。

他依然可以正大光明活在阳光下。

至于。

嗯。

小丑。

深渊（毒液）。

在凝视着他。

嗯，又加了一点。

真正意义的结束这个if.

以上。


End file.
